Jun Hun Tae
| Imagem=Arquivo:JunHunTae.jpg | Nome= 전헌태 / Jun Hun Tae (Jeon Heon Tae) | CidadeNatal=Coreia do Sul | Nascimento=16/11/1963 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 전헌태 / Jun Hun Tae (Jeon Heon Tae) *'Também conhecido como:' Jeon Hanssen *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 16/11/1963 *'Local de Nascimento:' Coreia do Sul *'Altura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 87 kg *'Educação:' **Instituto de Artes de Seoul **Colégio Baemoon High School **Colégio Seollin Middle School **Colégio Gangnung Elementary School Dramas *Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015) *My Home's Honey Jar (KBS1, 2015) *Drama Special - Trains Don't Stop at Noryangjin Station (KBS2, 2015) *God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *The Bluebird's House (KBS2, 2015) *Save the Family (KBS1, 2015) *Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) *A Daughter Just Like You (MBC, 2015) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *In Still Green Days (KBS2, 2015) *Drama Special - Hair Day (KBS2, 2015) *Unkind Ladies (KBS2, 2015) *Blood (KBS2, 2015) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Love & Secret (KBS2, 2014) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014) *Lady of the Storm (MBC, 2014) *Bad Guys (OCN, 2014) *Rosy Lovers (MBC, 2014) *Best Wedding (TV Chosun, 2014) *The Night Watchman (MBC, 2014) *Blade Man (KBS2, 2014) *Gunman in Joseon (KBS2, 2014) *The Three Musketeers (tvN, 2014) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Into the Flames (TV Chosun, 2014) *My Dear Cat (KBS1, 2014) *Cheo Yong (OCN, 2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Two Women's Room (SBS, 2013) *Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *The Queen's Classroom (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Jang Ok Jung, Living in Love (SBS, 2013) *Cruel Palace - War of Flowers (JTBC, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *Drama Special - Pandemonium (KBS2, 2012) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *I Like You (SBS, 2012) *Glass Mask (tvN, 2012) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Golden Time (MBC, 2012) *The Chaser (SBS, 2012) *Still You (SBS, 2012) *I'll Give You the Stars and the Moon (KBS1, 2012) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Feast of the Gods (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (tvN, 2012) *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2012) *I Live in Cheongdamdong (JTBC, 2011) *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2011) *Ten (OCN, 2011) *Dear My Sister (KBS2, 2011) *Late Night Hospital (MBC, 2011) *Drama Special - Strawberry Ice Cream (KBS2, 2011) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *The Princess' Man (KBS2, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Indomitable Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2011) *Drama Special - Yeongdeok Women's Wrestling Team (KBS2, 2011) *King Gwanggaeto the Great (KBS1, 2011) *Miss Ajumma (SBS, 2011) *Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Romance Town (KBS2, 2011) *Lie to Me (SBS, 2011) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Sparkling (MBC, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *My Princess (MBC, 2011) *War of the Roses (SBS, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Smile, Mom (SBS, 2010) *Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Queen of Reversals (MBC, 2010) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *Secret Investigation Record (tvN, 2010) *Comrades (KBS1, 2010) *Mischievous Kiss (MBC, 2010) *You Don't Know Women (SBS, 2010) *Chosun Police 3 (MBC, 2010) *The Scarlet Letter (MBC, 2010) *Call of the Country (KBS2, 2010) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *Running (MBC, 2010) *Golden Fish (MBC, 2010) *Kim Soo Ro (MBC, 2010) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) *The Birth of the Rich (KBS2, 2010) *Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010) *Mrs. Town (tvN, 2009) *Wife Returns (SBS, 2009) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *High Kick Through the Roof (MBC, 2009) *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Tempted Again (MBC, 2009) *Three Men (tvN, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *I Can't Stop (MBC, 2009) *Queen of Housewives (MBC, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2008) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *The Kingdom of the Winds (KBS2, 2008) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *Chosun Police 2 (MBC, 2008) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS1, 2001) *Samgim Era (삼김시대) (SBS, 1998) Filmes *Enemies In-Law (2015) *Taste (2014) *Misaeng (2013) *Miracle in Cell No.7 (2013) *My PS Partner (2012) *Code Name: Jackal (2012) *Deranged (2012) *The King of XXX-Kissing (2012) *Spy Papa (2011) *Punch (2011) *Haunters (2011) *Revolver Gangsters' Gang (2010) *Jeon Woo-chi: The Taoist Wizard (2009) *Paradise (2009) *Kill Me (2009) *The Sword with No Name (2009) *Truck (2008) *Punch Lady (2007) *The Wonder Years (2007) *Tazza: The High Rollers (2006) *Forbidden Floor - 4 Horror Tales (2006) *South of the Border (2006) *Diary of June (2005) *The Red Shoes (2005) *Thomas Ahn Jung-geun (2004) *Mutt Boy (2003) *Jealousy Is My Middle Name (2003) *Save the Green Planet! (2003) *My Wife Is a Gangster (2001) *Libera Me (2000) *Extra (1998) *Unfix (1996) *Chungmuro Don Quixote (1996) Links Externos *Profile (Naver) *Wikipedia Coreana Categoria:KAtor